


A Visit from a Demon

by substepback



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a bit mean to the reader, Demon Dean, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/substepback/pseuds/substepback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader used to be in a relationship. Now that he's a demon, he comes back to visit her. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from a Demon

“Hello,” Dean says seductively as you blink awake.  

“What the fuck are you doing?” you cry.  You’re sure you locked the motel room door behind you.

“Did I startle you?”  He leans casually against the wall next to your bed.  You reach frantically under your pillow for the flask of holy water you put there just in case, but with a flick of his hand, Dean sends it flying across the room.  You try to get out of bed, but he sits down next to you and places a hand lightly on your stomach.

“This whole cold shoulder thing’s really hurting my feelings.  Is it because you think I’ve changed, that I’m not your boyfriend anymore?  Because it’s still me in here, honey.  I’m just a little more… liberated.”  He flashes his black eyes, and you can’t help but be turned on.

“That’s the problem, Dean,” you say, finally finding your voice.  "You’re you, but you’re different.  You’re not a hunter anymore, you’re a demon.”

“Yeah.”  He leans down to whisper in your ear.  “If you’re worried that I don’t love you anymore, I don’t.  If you think I don’t want you…”  He raises his eyebrows, and stands up, taking off his leather jacket, then his maroon button-down.  The sight of his exposed arms ignites a fire in the pit of your stomach, the way it used to when he was human.

“What are you doing?” you force yourself to say. You want him, but you know you’ll regret it afterwards. Your relationship has to stay in the past.

“If you’re not interested, I’m sure I can find someone else.” He makes as it to leave.

"Wait," you say, giving into your lust. You’ve been lonely since Dean became a demon, and, if you’re being honest with yourself, his demonic attitude is pretty damn sexy, as are those black eyes.

He smirks, then sits back down on the bed. He takes off his shoes and socks, then undoes his belt. You sit up, hesitant. He finishes undressing, and you glance at his cock, which is already half-hard. You feel a blush rising up your cheeks and a wetness beginning in your panties.

Dean flips back the covers with his knew telekinesis, which you have to admit is pretty hot. He climbs on top of you and begins kissing you. There is no fight for dominance; Dean is obviously in control. You place one hand in his hair and wrap the other around his back.

You moan as his lips travel across your jawline and down your neck. He sucks and bites, and you know that there will be marks there tomorrow. His lips move to your collarbone, his teeth pulling at the sensitive flesh, before he yanks off your t-shirt.  He begins massaging your right breast, and his fingers find your nipple. He pinches it hard, making you squeal, then moan as his mouth replaces his hand. He sucks and bites at your nipple, and you feel the arousal building in your core.  His hand finds your left breast, and you moan his name loudly.

"See, you really are interested," he says, removing his mouth from your nipple and flashing his black eyes again.  You moan helplessly, completely giving in to the demon with whom you used to be in love, back when he was human.

Dean kisses a trail down your stomach while sliding off your panties.  When he reaches your pussy, you moan in anticipation. He pauses, and you moan again.

"You want it?" he asks deviously.

"Yes," you whimper.

"Beg," he instructs. He smiles up at you, his eyes pitch black again. "Beg me to eat you out."

"Please," you gasp.  "Please, Dean, I need your mouth on my pussy."

"Good," he says as he begins licking and kissing around your clit, but never quite hitting the sweet spot. "You're so wet already," he murmurs against your folds, and the vibrations extract a high-pitched moan from your mouth. He continues to tease you, eliciting from you shivers and sighs of pleasure. Your breathing becomes heavy, and you grab the sheet with both hands.

Suddenly, his lips find your clit.  "Fuck, Dean!" you shout, white-knuckling the sheet as you feel the pressure build in your core. "God, fucking hell."  Waves of pleasure course through you as he continues to suck at your clit, before looking up, your juices covering his lips. The lack of his mouth makes you whimper, but he does not replace it. Instead, he moves back up your body until his face is directly over yours.  He kisses you hungrily, and you can taste yourself on his lips and tongue.

He snaps his fingers, and a condom flies across the room, presumably from his coat pocket. He sits back and rips it open, then puts it on as you watch hungrily. He sees your eyes and smirks, then moves back over you and bites your ear, causing you to you squeal happily.

He thrusts into you suddenly, making you shout with pleasure. He draws out slowly, until just the tip of his cock is in you, then slams back in. His grunts of pleasure join with your moans and shouts. You grab his back, digging in your nails, then move one of your hands down to his ass. He begins to build up a rhythm, and you roll your hips up to meet him, making him growl. He finds your g-spot, and you scream out his name. Twice more, and you feel the pressure in your core building to a point.

"Shit, Dean, I'm almost there," you say between labored breaths.  

"You really missed this, didn't you?" he rasps.  The sound of his voice and the feeling of his warm breath on your neck sends you over the edge.

"Y-yes!" you scream as the pressure at you core releases, and your vision blurs.  Lightning rips through you. His pace begins to falter as your muscles contract around him.  His breath is labored on your neck, and as you come down from your orgasmic high, he explodes inside of you with an animalistic growl that makes you lightheaded.

He falls off of you, panting happily. He removes the condom and tosses it in the waste basket next to the bed. You moan softly, and Dean begins playing with one of your nipples. You lie like that for a while, until you grow cold and reach down to pull up the covers. Dean stops you, however, grabbing your arm hard.

"I think you owe me a favor," he purrs.  You nod in consent before climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply. He kisses back, but this time you put up a fight. He lets you be in control, placing one hand on your waist and the other on your ass, rubbing gently up and down. You place your hands on his cheeks, then run them through his hair.  He sighs happily, and his grip tightens around your hips. Your lips move to his neck, then his chest. You run your fingers over his nipple, and he sighs again, looking up at you.

"I forgot how good you are at pleasing me," he says, his perfect green eyes meeting yours. For a moment, it's like he's human again, but then his lips break into his new demonic smirk, and you can't help but be aroused.  You love the old Dean, but this demon is a lot of fun, too.

You brush your lips down his stomach to his cock, which is already half-hard again.  You lean forward and begin kissing his inner thigh, tantalizingly close to his cock, causing the pace of his breath to increase.  You sit back up, then spit on your hand and begin working it gently up and down his shaft.  After a few pumps, you run your thumb over the slit, where pre-cum is beginning to pool.  He moans, and you glance up at his face, which once again looks the way it used to.  His pupils are dilated, eyes are blinking slowly, and his lips form circles as he exhales.  

You smile, then lean forward and lick his cock from base to head. He groans, and you feel our own arousal building.  You lick and kiss around the head, then flick your tongue over the slit, making him curse loudly.  You take about half of his considerable length in your mouth, then begin pumping your head up and down, evoking the most amazing sounds from between his lips.  After a minute, you take more of his cock into your mouth, then more.

You move your hand to his balls, and he groans deeply.  You continue sucking and massaging until his breathing becomes even more labored and his curses are incoherent, then pull back, decreasing your pressure and pace, and removing your hand from his balls, placing it instead on his thigh.

“Fucking tease,” he mutters frustratedly.  You giggle, and he groans again.  You wrap your hand around the base of his cock and work it up and down, applying not quite enough pressure.  He moans exasperatedly as you move your lips to the head of his cock, sucking gently.  He grabs your hair, trying to get you to increase the pressure, but you refuse, giggling again.  The vibrations make him moan, and he releases his grip on your hair, only to grab your arm and pull you up so that you’re seated on his stomach.

You look at him questioningly, wondering if teasing this demon was a bad idea.  He smiles back deviously, flashing his black eyes, before reaching his hand between your legs and gliding it up between your folds and over your clit.  You moan, feeling lightheaded.

“Sucking me off makes you that wet?” he asks, and you try your best to look innocent.  He smirks and sticks his fingers in your mouth.  You suck them clean as he watches, licking his lips.  “See, you can suck harder.”  Suddenly, his hand hits your ass hard, making you yelp in combined pleasure and pain.

“God, Dean, fuck!” you moan as his hand connects with your ass again and again, each time in a different spot.

“You gonna be a tease?” he growls, his eyes flashing back, which sends a shiver up your spine and a surge of heat through your core.

“N-no,” you moan shakily.

“Then get back down there and finish what you started.”  He spanks you once more, making you cry out again, before letting you move back between his legs.

You wrap your mouth around his cock greedily, sucking deeply this time, causing him to exhale sharply.  Your hand finds his balls again, and he groans loudly, white-knuckling the sheets.  You moan in pleasure as you watch the affects your lips have on him.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so good,” he moans as his hands once again find your hair and he begins to thrust up into you.  You gag slightly as he comes closer and closer to climax.  His grip on your hair tightens and the rhythm of his thrusts becomes inconstant.  You pick up the slack, moving your mouth up and down quickly and working him with your tongue.  He lets out an unintelligible string of curses, his fingers entwining with your hair, pulling you towards him.

“God, Y/N, shit,” he yells before exploding with a roar that hardly sounds human. The noise makes you moan as you suck up his cum, then begin to touch yourself, removing your mouth.

You move to lie next to him, continuing to touch yourself while raking your eyes over his body.  Once he recovers his breath, he looks over, watching you tremble under your own fingers, one hand on your clit, the other massaging your breast.  Your eyes meet, and he reaches over, grabbing your hips, and pulling you towards him so that you are spooning. His hand replaces yours between your legs, and he wraps the other one around under your neck to fondle your other breast. You moan, turning your head to kiss him. Your mind grows fuzzy, and your hand stops moving on your breast.

Dean removes his hand from the other one and wraps it around you, pulling you into him. His fingers supersede yours on the nipple as he uses the thumb of the other hand to rub your clit. He pushes two finger inside of you, making you gasp for air. You moan and curse as he finger-fucks you. Wave after wave of pleasure courses through you, and pressure builds in your core. Your pussy is soaked, as are your thighs and Deans hand, and when he adds a third finger, you feel your walls contracting around him.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dean,” you cry as you feel yourself convulse in his arms. His fingers move faster and he pulls you closer. You can feel him all around you, and as he starts to passionately kiss your neck, it’s too much. “Fuck, Dean, God, Dean, Dean!” you scream as you fall over the edge. The orgasm is even better than the first one. After you have ridden out the last shockwave, Dean removes his hands and lessens his grip on you. You collapse completely into his arms, moaning softly as he kisses around your ear.

He rolls away from you, and you close your eyes, breathing heavily. You can hear him shifting around next to you, but you keep your eyes closed. You sigh happily, then feel Dean grab your arm forcefully, pulling you into a sitting position.

“Hands and knees,” he says, reaching down to stroke his cock. He’s kneeling next to you, wearing another condom. “Now!” he snaps when you don’t react.

You comply, and he grabs your hip with one hand, reaching the other between your legs, circling your entrance with his finger.

“Nice and wet,” he growls, then removes his finger and slaps your ass.

You cry out, and he places his hand on your other hip, tilting them as he thrusts into you. You moan a curse as pleasure radiates out from your core, and you arch your back more, allowing him to thrust deeper. He picks up his pace, and pulls your hips back into him, angling himself to hit your g-spot perfectly. You scream out his name, and he moves one of his hands to your clit, rubbing with two fingers it in quick circles. You moan helplessly as all your thoughts are eclipsed by pleasure. Dean curses, thrusting even harder as your walls clench around him, and you cum, screaming out his name.

“Fuck, Y/N!” Dean yells, removing his fingers from your clit, and placing his hand on your stomach to support you. You whimper, your pussy suddenly hypersensitive, as your head swims and you shiver. He thrusts erratically a few more times, panting and moaning, before his orgasm consumes him, and he yells incoherently. You cry out softly, then feel him pull out and collapse next to you.

You fall into his arms, whimpering. You lie there, your sweaty limbs tangled together, both trying to recover your breathe.

“Fuck,” Dean says, laughing softly.

You moan in reply, smiling and relaxing against his body.

You lie sleepily in his arms for a few minutes before realizing that the bed beneath you is soaking wet, as are your inner thighs.  You murmur this to Dean and turn over to kiss him before getting up to go to the bathroom and clean up.

When you get back, he’s still lying in the spot where you left him, staring contentedly at the ceiling.  You pick his T-shirt up off the floor and put it on, hoping this will make him stay the night.  You climb back into bed on the other side of Dean, and he wraps his arm around you casually.  You realize how much you miss lying in his arms.

“Damn, Y/N, that was good,” he says relaxedly, rubbing his hand up and down your torso, his fingers pausing briefly at your nipple.  

“Yeah,” you murmur in agreement, trying not to give into sleep just yet.

“We’ll have to do this again.”  He pulls you closer to him before whispering in your ear, “I’m not your boyfriend, sweetheart, and I’m not in love with you.  I’m a demon, so I can’t be those things.  But I’m still incredibly attracted to you, so I hope we can do this from time to time.”

“Try calling first next time,” you reply as you lose the battle against sleep.  He laughs, kissing your neck, but you know he won’t be there when you wake up.  You just hope he doesn’t wait too long to visit you again.

 

 


End file.
